


Happiness

by Beccafiend



Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beccafiend/pseuds/Beccafiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series, Safu watches over them, and wishes for nothing but their happiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> For my lovely baby, Melzen, as part of a belated Birthday/Christmas present. One of the prompts she wanted was as follows: " Nezumi and Shion to go and visit Safu's grave and just talk to her. Safu's ghost always enjoys their visits, even if she can't reply she likes that they come anyways." So yeah that's this fic. Probably a shitton of typos because it's 1 AM and I have no idea what I'm even saying right now but I'm too lazy to edit. So have this. I fucking love Safu ok. She's my baby and I love her.

You don’t really know why you stick around. Shion built a small memorial for you in the old city park, though there was no body to bury.  Your body was lost a long time ago, and the little that kept you alive back then – what they linked to the Mother – was lost with the Correctional Facility.

 

It’s not your body that ties you here. Really, there is nothing to tie you here. No unfinished business. No unsolved mysteries. Nothing that humans have tried to say keeps spirits trapped in the human realm.

 

But you’re not trapped here. You know that much. You’ve simply chosen not to move forward. And you know why. Deep down, you always knew. But your pride still lingers, sometimes, and you don’t quite want to admit it, but it does you no good now.

 

You want to see what he’s going to create. You want to see what he’s going to become. What he’s going to create on this land.

 

You wander for a while, at first, but quickly find it to be boring. No one can see you, or even sense you, and the early stages of change are not so easy to witness. So you remain in the park. You wonder if it’s because of Elyurias, or because of who you were before, but you feel strongly drawn to the place. Shion really chose a fitting place for a memorial.

 

You’re glad you chose to stay in the park, in the end. Not long after the Restructural Committee has been set up, and efforts to rebuild the once corrupted city have begun, Shion comes to visit. He comes alone, and you can’t help but notice he looks so very sad.

 

_‘Shion, why are you alone? Where is that boy who was with you? The one you love so much? Shion, why isn’t he with you?’_

 

You want to embrace him, but you can’t. It doesn’t stop you from trying, of course, though you pass right through him. He doesn’t even sense your presence, you think. Even if he could, he is too blinded by his grief to feel you now.  Your heart hurts, and all you can do is watch and listen as he talks to your grave – that is what it is mean to be, really – and promises you he will not let this happen ever again.

 

He returns many times. Every time, he is alone. Still alone. You wonder why that boy – Nezumi, wasn’t it? – was not with him. Why did that Nezumi leave? You know they both felt something for each other then. You gave up your life for the two of them. You know they both escaped. But the boy with the silver eyes is not here now, and you don’t know why.

 

You can see how much it hurts Shion. Though as the years pass, he matures, the separation is never easy on him, you can tell that much. All you can do is watch as he waits and waits, and tells you of the progress they’ve made.

 

_‘I’m proud of you, Shion. You’re doing so well. You’ve made it this far. But why can’t you be happy? Why? That’s all I ever wanted, Shion. All I want is for you to be happy.’_

 

Years pass, and one day you see him. Everything about him looks different, and you’re sure you wouldn’t have noticed him, if he hadn’t glanced your way first. But he does – just a moment – and you see those eyes and you know. He is drawn to your grave, though it looks nothing like one. You think a part of him knows, though reasonably he cannot read the sign until he gets close.

 

He does come closer, though. He reads the sign. And for a long time, he stares at it in silence. As if trying to learn something much deeper than the words offered on the small brass plaque. You don’t know what he’s looking for, but apparently he finds it, because he smiles – it’s unexpectedly beautiful – and mumbles something under his breath.

 

“Thank you, Safu.”

 

You haven’t been able to cry since that day. And yet somehow you feel like you will, and you’re not sure why.

 

Shion does not return for some time, and you can’t find it in you to be upset by this. You were never the one who needed the company, really. And he could not sense you from the beginning.

 

There might have been a time when this bothered you, but you have been already been dead for a long time. You’ve been given years to cope, and you find it took you less than that. All you want now is for him to be happy, and now he’s found that again.

 

_‘I love you Shion. You deserve the happiness you get with him. I’ve truly come to believe that. I’m not just pretending anymore, Shion. Would you believe me if I could tell you? I don’t have to pretend to be strong anymore, you know. I just wanted you to be happy.’_

The next time Shion returns is the anniversary of that day – just like he always does. Just like he always will, you are sure. He looks happier than you’ve seen him in years and you can feel your heart swell. Nezumi comes with him, but stands a little to the side, as if in respect.

 

You would laugh if you could. Such a concept is useless to you now. But the gesture is still appreciated. The two of you are content to listen to Shion happily babble about how well everything is going, how he will continue to make sure it continues to go this way.

 

They don’t stay long this time, but they come again. And they both address you. They cannot see you or hear you, but still they return. It’s not what you would have wanted, if you could have gotten your way – to be alive with the two of them would be so much better – but it’s more than you could hoped.

 

In the end, they are happy, and that is all you wish for.


End file.
